The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana. 
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Impatiens cultivar has a flat and spreading growing type, is floriferous with large pink salmon flowers with a very distinct blotch in the flower, and has attractive dark green foliage.
The present cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made in 2005, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as ‘X5129-3,’ not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as ‘W3797-3,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Angers, France, and in Gilroy, Calif., USA over a four year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Impatiens plant is an annual in most climatic zones in the US, except in zones 9 and 10, where it is a perennial plant.